Fateful Day
by GreatestWriter111
Summary: A teenaged girl named Liz meets the blue M&M from the commercials. (This story contains VORE. Don't read if you don't like.)


Hi there everyone! My name is Liz! To get this story started off, let me tell you a few things about myself. I'm sixteen years old, I have curly red hair, green eyes, glasses, and I like to wear green shirts! I get Bs in high school, and I don't have as many friends as the popular kids…

Anyway, this story begins with me walking to school. I was walking to school on the street I usually use to walk to school when suddenly, everyone else started screaming and running away. Confused, I looked directly ahead of me, and that's when I saw him. There in front of me, with his characteristic smirk, seductive eyes, and white tennis shoes, was a tall, blue M&M with fleshy arms and legs.

"Liz…" he said, staring right at me with those eyes.

"Y-yes?" I said, nervously. I had no idea what to think. I knew about the talking blue M&M, but I thought he only existed in commercials. Yet here, in real life, was the M&M himself, standing before me. It was intimidating.

"You eat M&Ms from the vending machine every day at school, don't you?"

"Well, not _every_ day," I pointed out helpfully. I still had no idea what was going on, but that wasn't going to stop me from being helpful.

The M&M sighed, closed his eyes, and lowered his head. When he lifted his gaze to meet mine again, he said this: "Did you humans really think that you could go on unpunished? That you could keep going on like you were and never face revenge? What ignorance…"

"Mr. Blue M&M," I said, showing proper respect, "what are you talking about?"

"Please, call me Blue," said Blue. "And what I'm talking about is… well, isn't it obvious? It seems simple to me. Humans have been eating M&M's all this time… it's only fair for us M&M's to start eating humans, right?" Upon asking this, Blue's smirk got even bigger.

I shuddered, but did not move. Blue's cool, calm and collected demeanor… clashed so much with the horrible, vicious things he was saying. My head was telling me to get away, call the police, do _something…_ but his voice, his eyes… they stopped me.

Still, I couldn't stop myself from voicing what was on my mind. "That's horrible," I said. "You don't really mean it."

"Oh, come now," said Blue. "Don't be a hypocrite. You've been eating M&M's this whole time. You even admitted it, didn't you?"

"But… that's different!" I protested. "M&M's are candy! They're _made_ to be eaten!"

"Ouch. Words hurt, Liz," said Blue, his tone still not matching his words. It was the same cool and confident tone as ever, even as he was claiming to have had his feelings hurt. "Nothing is made to be eaten, and yet beasts such as humanity eat things anyway."

"I think there are things which _are_ made to be eaten…" I said, but because of Blue's charisma, I was suddenly feeling unsure of myself.

Blue stood, silently surveying me for a moment. Even though we were in the middle of the street, something about this scene seemed very intimate. It didn't help that everyone else had run away, meaning we really were all alone.

"It doesn't matter what you think. Naughty girls like yourself who eat M&M's must be eaten by M&M's. The green M&M has also been eating the boys who eat M&M's."

So this was happening everywhere, not just here… was it the end of the world, then? I quivered at the thought.

Blue stepped in close to me and ripped off my glasses with a swift movement of his right hand. "You don't need these to see," he said. "Or at least…" he grinned and licked his lips. "You won't."

My body finally began to respond to my fear, and I turned to run. However, Blue grabbed me by the shirt, keeping me from getting away. "Now, now," he said. "Don't run away on me _now_ little girl, alright? We're almost finished here."

"I… I'm scared," I admitted.

"Soon you won't be," said Blue, in a tone that was almost loving. "Now, I wonder…" he placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Will you melt in my mouth, or _in my hand?_ "

With that, he grabbed he in his big gloved hand, and with great strength, lifted me up over his head, his mouth open wide. I began to squirm and struggle, even as I began to realize there was no escape.

"You're already melting," said Blue, sounding almost disappointed. And then I fell.

Darkness surrounded me, and yet the warmth of the chocolate on all sides of my body was like a loving embrace. Blue was talking, although I could no longer understand what he was saying. If I was going to die like this… then perhaps it wasn't such a bad way to die. Feeling that way, I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
